


Prick

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geralt is all too happy with this cure, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier gets poisoned, Jaskier's butt, Syringe, Yennefer comes up with a unique treatment, needle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: Geralt stared at the metal object Yennefer had put into his hand. It had a barrel in the middle that was filled with a thick, purple potion. At one end was a blunt rod that fit smoothly into the barrel, at the other was a long, hollow needle. He cocked an eyebrow before smirking lightly over his shoulder at Yen. "Jaskier?" He approached the Bard, who was holding his bandaged wrist protectively against his chest."What the fuck is that?" Jaskier looked from the metal object to Geralt and back to the object."Your cure. Bend over." Geralt nodded towards the table."Bend-what?" Jaskier looked at the table and then at Geralt. "Oh no. Fuck no."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Prick

Geralt stared at the metal object Yennefer had put into his hand. It had a barrel in the middle that was filled with a thick, purple potion. At one end was a blunt rod that fit smoothly into the barrel, at the other was a long, hollow needle. He cocked an eyebrow before smirking lightly over his shoulder at Yen. "Jaskier?" He approached the Bard, who was holding his bandaged wrist protectively against his chest. 

"What the fuck is that?" Jaskier looked from the metal object to Geralt and back to the object.

"Your cure. Bend over." Geralt nodded towards the table. 

"Bend-what?" Jaskier looked at the table and then at Geralt. "Oh no. Fuck no!" He backed up quickly towards the nearest wall and pressed his back firmly against the wood.

"Jaskier." Geralt hissed, taking a step forward. "I said...bend over."

Jaskier looked like he was about to cry. "Can't we talk about this?!"

"Jaskier quit sniffling!" Yennefer snapped. She moved closer to him, standing beside Geralt. "If you wait much longer that venom in your veins will kill you." Jaskier considered this for roughly five seconds, long enough for Yennefer roll her eyes and reach out and pluck the bard from the corner. "Come on, you sorry sack of fucking wine."

"Nonononononono!" Jaskier protested as she grabbed unto his shirt collar and dragged him over to the table. 

"Stop flailing! Are you a bard or a welp?" The sorceress released him, only for Geralt to push him against the table.

With his free hand, the Witcher shoved the Bard down against the table. He put the object in his mouth so that he had both hands free. He pulled up the struggling man's shirt and pressed him down with a heavy elbow against his back. He then tore Jaskier's trousers down just enough that the top of his white, pimply arsecheeks came into view.

"Jaskier..." Yennefer walked around the table, undoing the front of her dress, and grabbed for his struggling wrists, holding them down to the table. "Jaskier, look at me!" Her breasts fell from their black muslin binding, right into the gaze of the bard.

The momentary distraction was enough for Geralt to deal with the task at hand. He took the metal object from his mouth and rammed the needle into Jaskier's left arsecheek. The bard howled, back arching, Yennefer readjusted her grip to keep his wrists down. "Ow! Ow! Geralt stop st-" 

Ignoring his friend's whimpering Geralt fingered the rod, pressing it into the barrel with his thumb. He watched as the purple potion moved from the barrel into the needle and then, presumptively, into Jaskier's body. It must have stung quite a bit because the bard was struggling and sobbing like a pig on it's way to the butcher's block.

When the rod could move no further into the barrel, the Witcher drew the needle out. A line of blood trickled out from the puncture wound, and he wiped it away with a clean rag. "How long will it take to affect him?" 

"Not long. He should start to feel it working within the next few moments." 

Jaskier was sobbing softly into the table. He squeezed Yennefer's hands as Geralt pulled his trousers up for him. "Come now, Jaskier, it wasnt that bad."

"Easy for you to say." The bard sputtered. He straightened and wiped his face with his sleeve. "Your arse isnt on fire!"

"Go sleep it off." Yennefer directed him to the bed as she bound her breasts back into her dress. 

Jaskier huffed as he climbed unto the bed and laid down on his stomach. Tenatively he reached back and stroked his left arsecheek. "What the fuck is that thing anyway?" 

"It's a syringe. An elfhealer halfway around the Continent gave it to me. Said to use it if I needed a potion administered quickly and in large quantities." Yennefer perched herself on the bed beside him. "How's your wrist?" 

Jaskier looked down at the bandage. "Actually...it doesnt burn so much anymore." 

Yennefer gently turned his wrist over. "The redness is starting to fade." 

Geralt leaned against the bedframe. "Sounds like you're going to live." 

Jaskier huffed again. "Great, my butt is going to be on fire for ages to come. I can't believe you two did this to me. Do you have any idea how much my ass actually hurts?" 

Geralt smirked. "Jaskier, shut up." 

"We could always stab him in the other cheek with a sleeping potion." Yennefer suggested. 

The bard gasped and buried his face in the pillow. "You wouldnt dare! Pricks!"


End file.
